


Everyone I've Ever Loved (Is Here Within These Walls)

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Andy Is a Good Boss, Big Sister Quynh, Booker Joe and Nicky are dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: "You'll just have to face it, Quynh", Andy placed a hand on her love's arm. "Booker is the apple of their eye and they'll do anything to ensure his continued happiness."
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Everyone I've Ever Loved (Is Here Within These Walls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).



> For j_gabrielle as a thank you for all the earlier OT3 and Booker & Quynh sibling headcanons on tumblr which inspired this fic. I hope it's alright ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

They had spent the past six months together. Only them. And a handful of her armed henchmen, of course. She had found him in a cluttered and damp apartment in Paris, staggering drunkenly toward her with a gun. And left him again here in London, clean and balanced. 

_ Or so it felt like. _

“Dear, you haven’t left him. You never will”, Andy tried. “You’ll always have each other.” Something about that ‘ _ always’ _ stung. It did every time she heard that word. She wasn’t good at letting people go. Not after-- “We’ll stick together from now on.”

Quynh couldn’t take all the credit. She hadn’t just swept into Booker’s life and saved him from a life in squalor and alcoholism. He hadn’t turned his life around in under a week. Or a month. But he had gotten there, slowly and step by step. If there was still some way to go? Probably. Most definitely. 

"You'll just have to face it, Quynh", Andy placed a hand on her love’s arm. "Booker is the apple of their eye and they'll do anything to ensure his continued happiness."

And if anyone was currently doubting that statement, Joe and Nicky proved them wrong by seating themselves on each side of Booker. Nicky held Booker’s hand in his lap and Joe wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Tender. Loving. Romantic. 

As it should be. 

It’s not that Quynh begrudged his return to the two people that clearly made him more cheerful and content than she had ever experienced him before. She had Andy, and with her it was like they’d never been apart. 

She wasn’t the only person in the world who could make Booker happy. She was well aware of that. And she didn’t even wish to be. 

Had Quynh been an evil woman she would have refused their return. Handing her finished product over to Joe and Nicky for them to enjoy just like that? 

But she wasn’t. Truly. 

The problem wasn’t trust, either. She had known Nicky and Joe for centuries longer than she’d known Booker. If anyone would treat him as well as he deserved, it’d be them. 

Andy squeezed her arm. 

No, the problem was acceptance. Acceptance that their twosomeness had come to an end. Acceptance that none of them were the same as when they first met. Again, not something she wished they’d ever be either. 

“I understand if things are going a little too fast for you”, Andy said. Quynh looked up, focusing her eyes on her love’s. Those eyes had seen more than any other human ever had and ever will. Yet they still looked at her like it was the first time they’d ever seen her. 

Andy cupped her face in her hands. “They aren’t”, Quynh answered at last. “I’ve waited centuries to meet you again.” She nodded toward Booker. “We never meant for it to be just the two of us. We knew the final goal was to come back to you all.” 

Booker grinned at something Joe whispered in his ear. Nicky placed an ear against Booker’s free one, pretending to hear what Joe had said, making all three of them laugh louder. The hand around Booker’s waist travelled up to rest on his shoulder. 

“And now that it finally happened, you don’t know what to make of it all. Of yourself.” Quynh could only nod. If Andy didn’t know her heart’s true desires, then who could? Andy continued. “I promised myself and Nile that this team will stay together from now on. Things have changed and things will change, but all we can do is try to hold onto some form of normalcy.” 

“I’m aware”, Quynh responded. “And now I simply wish to enjoy where our lives led us to.”

Nicky’s lips sprinkled light kisses on the curve of Booker’s neck, causing him to shyly fidget and writhe in his seat. Joe played with Booker’s strands of hair, running a hand through it every now and then. 

“Wise”, Andy agreed. She turned to her and kissed her cheek.

“Even if it takes some time to adjust”, Quynh finished. 

“We’ll get there. We’re already so close.” 

Quynh looked at the guys. Joe and Nicky simultaneously whispering sweet nothings in Booker’s ears. She had done the right thing, bringing him back here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just surprised that the day I used lyrics from Frozen 2 as a fic title didn't come earlier ..


End file.
